


Weary

by Swankyo0



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary

The smooth, cool mask slipped from his fingers. Firelight slid around the elegant curves- glinted off the splattered blood crusted around the hard, thin lipped mouth. He would need to clean and polish it before the next meeting, mend his robes, eat and bathe. He would need to check on Draco, give him something he could send the Order.

He would need to continue being the Death Eater, so that Draco might take his place as Order spy. So that Draco might survive.

He would need to do many things, but right now, Severus simply did not have the energy.


End file.
